User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 10: Vlad the Impaler vs Albert Fish
Before Battle: Here we have a match up of killers in a way. Vlad was more of a tyrant king. Anyways Albert Fish and Vlad the Impaler square off to see which is the better way of killing. Purposeful or purposeless? I worked hard on this one and the lines are longer for you guys. ALSO YES I UNDERSTAND electric bench is a weird way to say electric chair. I had no other options and I needed a rhyme for stench and it was a cool ref to Fish's death. Be sure to vote! ' '''Fast rap= bolded text ' Vlad the Impaler vs Albert Fish: VS BEGIN! Vlad the Impaler I'm pushing stakes up people's posteriors And I'm facing a serial killer inferior Who thinks he's edgy like his dull killing ways That's a nice blade why don't you kys and part ways? Instead of playing with kids dicks all fucking day Starve you then carve you leave a huge scar on you Take your dead corpse and mount a wall on you, (oooh!) Here c'mere I'll give you something to put up your anus It's common for a wolf sit and stay like this! I mean Fish you flopped around and treated killing like playing That's the most ridiculous thing I've seen while I was slaying! Albert Fish: Call me Albert or I'll leave your kid in a ditch! Seven-hundred cases of murder you gonna call this fibbage? I'm a grueling ghoul; you're a tyrant king, FOOL! We're incomparable; while you "rule", I play it cruel Sachsons and Turks made you butthurt crazy So you tried to show them a sight that's kinda hazy You're just sad your own creations caused your destruction That's what happens when you let an idiot do the construction 'I'm the Grey man, slay young man, they're edible man ' '''Like damn, slammed I'll leave you in a jam Worse than when the turks took over your land Vlad the Impaler: Your murdering has no purpose it may as well be worthless! Your obsessions of male genatila left many sane people wordless But that's the saddest excuse for a shock to the audience? Without good reasons killing is something I've no tolerance While you waste lives for meaningless cock spurt I'm puttin' it towards a meaningful piece of work Your life was tragic so it made fucked up habits your passion Then your wife decided after a week to put your marriage to ashes So you became fucked up and fed your kids, kid's asses It's not fun and games it's power and hate While I remained in the history books you just fade Should've stayed in that electric bench Cause your shit eating face is putrid stench! Albert Fish: This is the story of a man who strived for power, He got it, lost it and got sour and had to cower You're like the cliche villain, are you feeling? Every killing you did was to satisfy your hateful feelings Then you lost it all got scorned and went poor They left you sore then you weren't in the history books anymore You compensated your hate and vegeance by impaling And did such a sick act to anyone you deemed a failing I'm high tailing it up the ass and givin' it back While you're acting like your victory was a fact Proud child slaying, anal invading, finger taking, ass eating, non faking, rap making, needed containing, Criminal and I'm shaming this overrated "hero" who's a zero Who's rep says he's imperial, but one of his battles say near no! 'WHO WON? ' 'Who will be next? ' 'We'll See! ' Who Won? Vlad the Impaler Albert Fish Tie Category:Blog posts